The Diary of Lindsay- An Aphmau Fanfiction
by GamerGal 3
Summary: This is about me and my friends going to summer camp and meeting the characters in Aphmau's series's like Garroth, Laurence, Lucinda, and Kaitlin.


The Diary of Lindsay

Owned by: Lindsay F.

* * *

To whoever finds this diary please return it to it's rightful owner (A.K.A. "Me," Lindsay), if you don't I will go Taken on you "I will hunt you, I will find you, and I will kill you!" SO DON'T TOUCH MI DIARY!

* * *

Friday June 3rd, 2016 (7:54 PM)

Dear Diary,

I am so excited for tomorrow, I get to go to camp with my amazing friends Brenda, Stella, and Marrian. I love them so much, they are always here for me. It's time to pack up real quick for the trip. I am only bringing the necessities; My clothes, sunscreen, sunglasses, my teddy bear, a pillow, blanket, some money just in case, a camera (obviously I want to take selfies) I also will bring CUTE SHOES, paper, envelopes, pens (What?! I have to send my parents postcards!), and obviously myself! This is going to be sooo much fun!

Bye for now,

Lindsay

* * *

Saturday June 4th, 2016 (8:15 AM)

Dear Diary,

I am on my way to camp and I am excited because I get to meet new friends and find love! I hope we get there soon I really want to see my friends! What if I meet SOMEONE? What If I meet. . . THE ONE! I know it's crazy but we might finish each others sandwiches! Well that's up to life to decide. . . Let's find out!

Goodbye for now,

Lindsay

* * *

Saturday June 4th, 2016 (9:04 AM)

Dear Diary,

We finally arrived at camp! It's so beautiful here- there are cabins and a lake… IT'S GOING TO BE SO HARD CARRYING MY 3 SUITCASES TO MY CABIN! Looks like I'll be bunking in cabin 8 with my friends! It was so hard getting my suitcases through the door. After unpacking our suitcases, we headed to the auditorium which is outside for some odd reason… WELL I'm not going to question it! It was so loud- OVER 200 CAMPERS! As we entered,I felt Stella quickly latch onto me while finding seats. We found a bench on the second row and decided to sit there. All of the sudden Stella's face turned bright red…. I wonder why?… Then I heard someone yell, "Welcome campers to Camp Phoenix Drop. My name is Zianna Ro'meave and for those who are here for the first time, I would like to say that you will have a wonderful time. Now, I would like everyone to report to their group leader, you can find them by color. Thank you and see you around, also don't forget when you are having issues just think W.W.B.D. WHAT WOULD BEYONCE DO!"

(Well that was weird W.W.B.D?! Okay…)

"Guess I'll see you guys later." (S)

(I nodded as I walked away, I bumped into some guy who I never looked up to see)

"I'm sorry." (?)

"It's okay it was my fault." (Me)

"Are you alright you look pale?" (?)

"Yes I'm fine." (Me)

(I looked up to see the boy I bumped into. He is so dreamy!)

"Well, I see you finally looked up." (?)

"Uh….Uh...Ummm….Hi" I squeaked. (Me)

(Darn it, why am I so stupid? WORDS PLEASE!)

"What? Cat got your tongue?" (?)

"Um….No….I-It's just...Um...I need to go to m-my c-counselor…" (Me)

(WORDS ARE NOT COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!)

"Oh, I see, well…..I'll see you then…" (?)

"Y-Yea, see you." (Me)

As I went to my group, I was daydreaming about him. I kept looking back constantly and blushing and smiling at him. He has such a cute accent! AHHH HE IS SOO DREAMY! I know I'm acting weird about this but HIS VOICE THOUGH, OH MY GOSH IT SOUNDS AMAZING!

Goodbye for now,

Lindsay

* * *

Saturday June 4th, 2016 (10:00 AM)

I finally made it to the group, for some odd reason there are chickens all around me… Then I hear a strange crackling voice say, "Well hello campers and welcome to Camp. I am your counselor Castor, and these are my chickens."

(Then he started talking to a chicken…)

"Yes I did mention you Mr. Cluckers, No I'm not paying you in cupcakes to help me. FINE HERE IS YOUR CUPCAKES!" (C)

"Are you seriously talking to your chickens?" (Me)

"MY CHICKENS! THEY ARE NOT JUST CHICKENS, THEY ARE PEOPLE TOO! APOLOGIZE TO RIGHT NOW!" (C)

"Ummm...Okay….. I'm sorry for calling you a chicken." (Me)

"Much better." (C)

(I don't like my counselor.)

We all introduced ourselves and here is the people in my group,

~ME  
~Zane (Wanna be emo)

~Cadenza (Fashion Designer)

~Sasha (EVIL)

~Ivy (EVIL)

~Fenrir (Werewolf)

~Brendan(?)

~Brian(?)

~Leo(?)

~Marsh (Very Blue)

Some of them I don't know or haven't talked to yet so I just put a "?" by their name.

(Didn't feel like writing so here is lunch for you)

Goodbye for now,

Lindsay

* * *

Saturday June 4th, (8:29 PM)

Dear Diary,

It was close to time to eat and I met up with Stella and my other friends. She had a cute guy by her, I wondered who he is.

"Hey guys." (S)

"Hey who's the guy." (Me)

"Oh yea, this is Laurence my new friend, Laurence this is Brenda, Marrian, and Lindsay."

(We all waved politely while we all were in awe. I even squealed in fangirlism.)

"Geez guys, rude much?" (S)

"How did you get such a hot guy to talk to you?! Tell me your secrets!" I whispered to Stella.

"Oww, my ears, Lindsay can't you fangirl somewhere else, that's not here?" (S)

"Ugh, fine, only if you promise to help me meet more dream boats." (Me)

"We'll see about that." (S)

(Stella turned around to apologize to Laurence)

"Guess I'll see you guys later, I'm going to meet up with Garroth." (L)

(Who is Garroth? Hm I wonder...)

(I fangirled the whole lunch.)

So it was time for our class thingy and I picked potion making. I met this girl named Lucinda and her friend Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn is a tough girl and Lucinda is the teacher's daughter, who are both witches.

"Alright class who is ready for potion making?" (H)

"I AM!" yelled Kaitlyn and Lucinda at once.

"Well obviously you are girls but who else is." (H)

(I hesitantly rose my hand)

"Good, now can we have a volunteer for our first potion?" (H)

"I WANT TO!" Lucinda and Kaitlyn exclaimed also at the same time.

"You ALWAYS get to do it, let me get a chance!" (K)

"You ALWAYS mess up on your potions!" (L)

(Lucinda and Kaitlyn keep on bickering.)

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH! I'M TIRED OF YOU GIRLS FIGHTING ALL THE TIME!" (H)

"Sorry Madam Hyria…" (K&L)

"NO, I'm tired of apologies and getting no change from you. You girls know what this punishment is." (H)

"NO, NOT THAT!" (L)  
"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" (K)

(Madam Hyria splashed them with a cat potion.)

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" (Me)

"That is what I do when they are bad, I turn them to cats." (H)

"Uhhhh…. Interesting…." (L)

"It works they make out in cat form and they come back as friends again." (H)

(Then it was time for the second activity which was agility with my friends.)

"You gotta be kidding me," shouted Brenda.

"That looks impossible," said Marrian.

"We'll still going to be alive after this, . . . right . . . ?" I asked.

"This looks . . ." (S)

"Scary?" (Brenda)

"Alarming?" (Marrian)

"Horrifying?" (Me)

"No, it looks AWESOME!" (S)

(It was so hard why did I pick this?)

"Guys, that was so much fun, can't wait to come back!" (Brenda)

"Why did I even sign up?" (S)

"Ouch, I'm in pain!" (Marrian)

"Save me!" (S)

* * *

Later In the day

"Hey guys, what did you choose for your 3rd activity?" (S)

"I'm heading off to choir with Marrian," I replied.

"And I'm going to werewolf class," said Brenda, "You?"

"I'm heading off to archery." (S)

"Of course." (Brenda)

"Yep." (S)

Marrian and I headed off to choir away from the other girls and I loved that I got a chance to sing my heart out. That always lay off stress. It was amazing there were a lot of great singers there. Marrian and I were jamming out to all the songs. After the third activity it was dinner.

Brenda was so surprised that Aaron actually said something nice that she asked, "Aaron can act human?"

"Brenda, that's not a very nice thing to say," replied Marrian.

"He might look like a monster on the outside but maybe inside he is soft little kitty," I exclaimed.

"Guys, be rational. He's human but a little kitty may not be the best way to describe him. Plus I'm so exhausted, can't wait for bedtime." Stella said.

"Aww, come on Stella. We can still explore around for a while since lights out is in an hour." I insisted.

"But we still need to unpack," mentioned Marrian.

"Not only that, I saw 3 bunkbeds . . . which means, we have 2 cabin mates." Brenda announced.

"Wait, we have cabin mates?" Stella said, "Well, let's go meet them."

We finished dinner and walked over to Cabin 8 and I saw Kawaii~Chan inside.

"Hey Kawaii~Chan, so you're our cabin mate, yay ^ᴗ^," Stella said as she greeted her.

"It's not only Kawaii~Chan here, Katelyn~Sama is also here," Kawaii~Chan replied.

"It's nice to meet you Kawaii~Chan, I'm Marrian, this is Brenda and Lindsay."

"Your hair is so kawaii," I exclaimed.

"It's great to meet you Kawaii~Chan," Brenda added.

"So, where is Katelyn?" Stella asked.

"Did someone say my name?" said Katelyn as she entered through the door, "Oh, hey Stella."

"This is awesome! We get a blue-haired and a pink-haired girl for our roommates! This is going to be so much fun!" I yelled.

"We now have 30 minutes to unpack before lights out, so come on guys," declared Marrian.

The other girls and I started unpacking our stuff and I noticed Stella was writing in a diary as well. Hmm, I wonder if she writes about me. I'm about to fall asleep so I will write more tomorrow.

Goodbye for now,

Lindsay

* * *

Sunday June 5th, 2016 (9:03 AM)

Dear Diary,

At breakfast, they served us waffles and bacon. Brenda and I were having a competition to see who can eat the most bacon. I was looking around and I saw the cutie again. I still don't know his name but I bet it's as cute and dreamy as his voice. Stella started to tease me about having a crush on Garroth when Travis decided to come over,

"Hey ladies, are you gals going to be in Dante's class?"

"He's teaching a class?" Stella asked.

"Yup, it's called Butts 101," Travis responded.

Both Brenda and Katelyn overheard and came over to punch Travis.

"Why does this always happen to me?" cried Travis.

The bell rang so we all went to our counselors missing, each other already. As I walked to my counselor I ran into the dreamy guy again.

"Oh, um… hey…." (Me)

"Oh hey there, nice to see you again. By the way we didn't properly meet. My name is Garroth Ro'meave. What is your name?" (G)

(AHH his name is as cute as his voice!)

"Oh, nice to meet you again Garroth, I'm Lindsay." (L)

"Ah, I see you didn't stutter this time, have you lost interest in me?" (G)

"W-What!?" (L)

"Haha, I can tell you like me Lindsay. You don't need to hide it." (G)

"Uh… Umm… I have to go now… I'll see you later Garroth." (L)

"Haha, okay Lindsay, I'll see you later." Garroth said. *Whispers* "Was I too forward?"

After I talked to Garroth I went straight to my counselor.

"Hello students! Welcome back, today we are doing trust exercises. This will be so much fun! Now everyone create a big circle around me." Castor said.

(We all gathered around Castor.)

"Great! Now, let's start, I will close my eyes and fall, you guys have to keep me from falling." Castor explained

As Castor fell, everyone backed away, unfortunately for him, no one caught him. He fell on his butt with most of us laughing at him, I cover my mouth in shock.

"Ow! You were supposed to catch me!" Castor exclaimed.

"There was a gap between you and me, it was to big. Sorry Castor." Brendan explained.

"It's okay, we can try that again." Castor said.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Okay! Geez, I get it it's a horrible activity!" Castor stated. "What else can we do then?"

"I know!" I exclaimed, "Let's do the chair activity."

"What is that?" Castor asked.

"We have a group of 4 and 4 chairs in a square like so." I explained.

"Then we lay on top of each other in a square then someone takes away the chairs and we stay in form." I explained.

"Sounds fun! Who's up for it?" Castor asked.

"We can try it I guess, but I don't like touching people." Zane stated.

"Alright set up and I'll put you guys in groups." said Castor. "There will be 2 extras so is there anyone who want to pull out the chairs?" Castor asked.

"I'll gladly do it!" Zane said.

"I will too." Sasha stated.

"Okay let's do it here are your groups, Lindsay, Cadenza, Ivy, and Fenrir is one group, and the other is, Brendon, Brian, Leo, and Marsh." Castor explained.

(We all went to our groups and set up.)

We all played one round and then it was time for lunch. We all went to the cafeteria and as usual I was gawking over Garroth. Then It was time for improv class. I had so much fun, we did cool activities like car radio and translator. After class I went back to my cabin and slept the night away dreaming about Garroth.

Goodnight Diary,

Lindsay

* * *

Monday June 7th, 2016 (Night)

Today was a boring day I didn't really do much but class and dreaming about Garroth.

-Lindsay

* * *

Tuesday June 8th, 2016

I heard the bell to wake up and Stella didn't hesitate to tell us what happened.

"About time," Stella said.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Marrian.

"Yeah, the morning bell just rang." Brenda stated.

"Someone named Ivy stole my glasses!" Stella exclaimed.

"Why would anyone do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. . ." Stella stated.

"Did you just say Ivy?" Kawaii~Chan asked.

(Oh no not Ivy… anyone but her!)

"Yes?" Stella said confused.

"She is most evil being at camp . . . well, other than the Shadow Knights and Michi." Kawaii~Chan said worried.

"Does she like Garroth or something?" I asked.

"Apparently she has a major crush on him." Kawaii~Chan said.

"They been friends for a long time, but Garroth is oblivious to her feelings." (K)

"What am I supposed to do? Without my glasses, the world is too bright and blurry." Stella cried.

"We'll just find Ivy and force her to give back your glasses. There are 6 of us against one of her." (K)

"Or we can tell Zianna. . ." Kawaii~Chan said.

"Nah, I'm dying to punch someone." Brenda exclaimed.

"BRENDA!" We all yelled.

"Okay. . . it was just a suggestion. . ." Said Brenda.

Stella went to find Laurence to get her glasses back. She came back to the cabin a few minutes later.

"Hey Stella, you got your glasses back." I said.

"Yeah, Garroth and Laurence helped me." Stella replied.

"Kawaii~Chan thinks you would look super cute if you dated one of them." Kawaii~Chan squeaked.

"What do you mean? They are my friends." Stella asked.

"Boyfriends . . . ?" Brenda pestered.

"No . . . I don't think either of them have feelings for me, ok?" Stella replied.

"Sure . . ." Brenda teased.

"Are you sure neither of them made a move?" I asked.

"Well . . . Laurence did protect me from some jerks." Stella said.

"Awwww, how did he do that?" Marrian asked.

"I . . . um . . . he . . . may or may not had hugged me . . . um." Stella squeaked.

"EEEEEEEK! Kawaii~Chan's new ship! The perfect shipname should be . . . hm . . . I got it! STELENCE!" Kawaii~Chan squealed.

"Help!" Stella cried.

"Nah, I think Stella and Garroth looks cuter." Brenda said.

"Guys?" Stella asked.

"I agree with Brenda." Marrian agreed.

"No way, Stelence is way appealing." I squeaked.

"Nuh uh, I'm all for Garrla." Marrian argued.

"Lol, like that would ever happen. He is like so shy when Stella is around." I stated.

"At least he doesn't flirt with Stella ALL the time." Brenda said.

"Hey Kaitlyn~Sama, who do you think is more adorable? Stelence or Garrla?" Kawaii~Chan asked.

"I am not going to be a part of this argument." Kaitlyn replied.

"Why not Kaitlyn?" Brenda asked.

"Because I don't ship people." Kaitlin stated.

"Sure . . ." Everyone argued except for Stella and Kaitlyn.

So the argument ended once the bell rang activities to start. All of us had swimming so we all changed into our swimsuits and went to our counselors.

I bumped into Garroth on my way there.

"Wow… that bikini looks amazing on you…" Garroth gawked.

(OMG! I was blushing so hard right now!)

"Oh...Um...thanks...you too… I mean! You look good in your swimsuit… not a bikini… that would be weird… Um... " I gawked.

"Hehe… Um… thanks… H-Hey do you wanna hang out maybe?" Garroth hesitantly asked.

"Y-Yea I would like that." I said.

As Garroth and I were talking, I heard a loud yell from Stella.

"#LARROTH4LYFE!" she screamed.

At this point I was blushing.

"What?" Garroth asked.

"Ugh…my friend just shipped us, I now know how she feels." I said embarrassed.

"Hey, wanna go into the water?" Garroth asked while blushing.

"S-Sure sounds nice I love the water." I stated.

As we went in, he started splashing me and I was on my paddleboard because it was cute, purple, and had unicorns on it. I started to stand up on it but I fell off. I screamed and Garroth saw, he started rushing over to me. He pulled me into his arms and saved me.

I bumped into Garroth on my way there.

"Wow… that bikini looks amazing on you…" Garroth gawked.

(OMG! I was blushing so hard right now!)

"Oh...Um...thanks...you too… I mean! You look good in your swimsuit… not a bikini… that would be weird… Um... " I gawked.

"Hehe… Um… thanks… H-Hey do you wanna hang out maybe?" Garroth hesitantly asked.

"Y-Yea I would like that." I said.

As Garroth and I were talking, I heard a loud yell from Stella.

"#LARROTH4LYFE!" she screamed.

At this point I was blushing.

"What?" Garroth asked.

"Ugh…my friend just shipped us, I now know how she feels." I said embarrassed.

"Hey, wanna go into the water?" Garroth asked while blushing.

"S-Sure sounds nice I love the water." I stated.

As we went in, he started splashing me and I was on my paddleboard because it was cute, purple, and had unicorns on it. I started to stand up on it but I fell off. I screamed and Garroth saw, he started rushing over to me. He pulled me into his arms and saved me. He helped her up and then introduced himself, "My name is Fenrir, Prince Fenrir of the Southern Werewolf Tribes to be exact."

"Um, thank you for catching me Fenrir . . . wait, did you say that you are a prince?"

"That is right, ma'lady. How can I be in service to you?"

"Um . . . I . . . um . . ." Brenda stuttered.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's fine, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Brenda, it's a pleasure to meet you. These are my best friends; Stella, Marrian, and Lindsay."

"It's delightful to meet you all."

*Whispers* "Since when is Brenda so formal?" Kaitlyn mumbled.

*Whispers back* "When she is in love." Stella replied.

*More whispering* "So kawaii!" Kawaii~Chan squealed.

*Continues whispering* "#Frenda" I squeaked.

*Done whispering* "Lol." Marrian whispered.

"Guys, you do know I can hear you right? I'm not deaf." Brenda exclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Stella asked.

"Don't act all innocent Stella." Brenda defended.

"I'm offended," Stella giggled.

After that commotion happened we all went our separate ways Garroth and I went to the carnival games. We went to anything we thought that was cool. First we went to the darts. Garroth missed everything but 1 and then I go up and I get 4/5 it was so much fun. Then we went on the swings. It went so high, after that we went to that strength game and Garroth offered to help me.

"Hey do you need help." Garroth concerned.

"Um… Sure!" I exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around me and held the hammer. We both swung at the same time and he won me a teddy bear. It was so big and fluffy.

It was the size of me, which is awesome, I named him Fluffy. After that, it was dark and we decided to go on the ferris wheel (even though I am afraid of heights), I have Garroth to protect me. As we reach the top, fireworks went off and it was so romantic.

"Look at those beautiful fireworks." He pointed out.

"Wow! It's so beautiful from up here." I said.

"Almost the perfect setting to kiss in." He pestered.

"What?!" I squeaked.

"Haha, I'm just kidding." He joked.

"Oh…" I sighed.

"Do you want me to?" Garroth asked.

"Uh…"

"I'm sorry if it was blunt, by the way, Laurence wanted me to ask you something." He explained.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you to go to the dance with me?" He said.

(He pulled out a lilac from his coat.)

"How did you know lilacs are my favorite flower?" I asked.

"I questioned Stella, so what do you say?" Garroth asked.

"Okay, I'll go."

I went back to my cabin to a whole bunch of questions and I answered all of them. Then I got ready for the dance tomorrow and went to bed.

* * *

Tuesday, June 8th (Dance)

Dear Diary,

The dance is going to be great, before meeting with my friends at the dance, I got ready.I got my hair and makeup done first. My hair was curled by using a curling wand and of course I over did my makeup a little but it's all good. Then I heard a knock on our cabin door. Stella answered and it was Laurence. He hugged Stella and gave her a bouquet of flowers. I was about to squeal with fangirlism but Brenda covered my mouth and Kawaii~Chan was taking pictures.

"Brenda you're messing up my makeup!" I mumbled

"I don't care, you don't need to fangirl." Brenda explained.

(I licked her hand)

"EWWW! Why did you lick me!?" She yelled.

"That's what you get for messing with my makeup."

(I stuck out my tongue at her then continued to get ready.)

Once I came out they all looked surprised of how well I can fix myself up. Then I heard another knock at the door. Brenda answered it as I applied more sparkles to my eyes. It was Garroth.

"Is Lindsay ready yet?" He asked.

"Almost she is just doing some finishing touches." Brenda responded.

"Alright I'll wait here."

"Okay." Brenda replied while shutting the door.

"How does Garroth look?" I asked

"Um… I didn't look at his outfit, just his face."

"Suuurrreee." I pestered

"Nuhuh!" She said angrily.

I finished up quickly with my makeup and opened the door. I see Garroth waiting with lilacs.

"I got these for you…"

"Oh thanks, you look great today."

"Thank you, you also look great."

(I blushed as we met up with our friends.)

At the dance Garroth was gawking over me and how pretty I look today.

"You look beautiful today." He blushed.

"Thank you."

(I felt like my face was as red as a tomato.)

"Do you mind?" He blushed.

"Do I mind wha-"

(He kissed me on the top of my head)

I heard Oohs coming from my friends as my face was flush red.

The MPR was so pretty there were balloons and streamers all over the place, and a gigantic banner,

Garroth and I start dancing to all the songs that were coming on and if I knew them, I would sing. My girls and their dates were on their own, leaving me with Garroth alone. It was awkward because we both like each other so much. I see Stella with Laurence and a girl that I have not met before. I started waving my hands in the air like I just don't care while Garroth was acting strange.

"What's the matter you look blue." I asked.

"I'm just not feeling this vibe." Garroth stated.

"No, your face is literally blue from the lights." I chuckled, "In all seriousness what's wrong?"

"I really just want to dance with you but you love dancing too much I didn't get a chance…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to do a slow dance…" I said with sorrow.

"That is why I asked you to come Lindsay, I really like you." He blushed.

(I hugged him to make him feel better)

All of the sudden a slow song comes on, Garroth asks "May I have this dance?" I felt my heart sink in love. I replied "Of course, a promise is a promise." We danced the night away with him holding me tight, I rested my head on his shoulder. Does he love me? Will he ever love me? Have I found love at last?

"You've been quiet." He sounded concerned.

"I'm just thinking." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

(I sounded quiet because it was about him.)

"Hey? What's wrong?" Garroth frowned.

"Nothing… I'm just homesick." I lied.

I hear voices from behind me, the voice sounded familiar.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little missy trying to take my Garroth away from me. I hope you're ready to face death. MUAHAHAHA!" (?)

(I turned around to see Ivy.)

"W-Wha? Ivy?" I stutter.

"Hahaha, you know it! I am going to give you what you deserve for touching my dearest Garroth."

"Ivy, go away." Garroth defended.

"Huh? Garroth w-what do you mean? Don't you love me?" She asked.

"No, I want you to stop messing with my girlfriend and her friends."

(Girlfriend? I'm his girlfriend?!)

"Girlfriend?" Ivy frowned.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend and I love her." He smiled at me.

"Humph! I hate people so much!"

(She walks away)

"T-Thank you Garroth…" I gratefully stated.

"No problem, but what I said was true… I love you Lindsay…"

"I-I love you t-"

(He cuts me off and kisses me on the lips)

"T-That was my first kiss." I gasped.

"I'm sorry, you should've had it with someone special."

"Garroth… you are special… at least to me you are…"

"Want to ditch the dance and go to the lake?"

"Yea, I would like that."

We headed to the lake and watched the sun set. After the sun set, Garroth walked me to my cabin b bb . Once we got to my cabin door, he kissed me goodnight. I walked in, plopped onto my bed and I sighed in happiness.

"Hey love bird, how did the dance go?" Brenda asked.

"A-maze-ing!" I shouted.

"Does Kawaii~Chan smell love? With MY ship?!" She squeaked.

"Maybe…" I hesitantly said.

"AHHHAHAHAHA MY SHIP!" She yelled.

"Ow! My ears Kawaii~Chan!" We all yelled.

"Is Stella back yet?" I asked.

"No, she's still out with Laurence, ohhhhh…" Brenda pestered.

"Ah, I see."

"So, how was your date?" Marrian asked.

"Um… well… I don't want to brag… but… Garroth said he loved me… and cover your ears… he… kissed me…"

(We all covered our ears straight when I said "kissed")

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MY SHIP!" She squealed even louder.

"Oh my gosh Kawaii~Chan, can you be any more louder!?" Brenda yelled.

"We should get some rest, it's been a long day." I suggested.

(They all nodded and went to bed while I changed into pjs and took off my makeup.)

Goodnight Diary,

Lindsay

* * *

Wednesday, June 9th (4:59 AM)

Dear Diary,

I woke up at around 5ish and I got dressed and combed my hair. Then when I was done I grabbed my camera and went out to the lake where I saw Garroth.

"Hey babe," Garroth says.

(Babe?! We're official!)

"Hey," I replied.

"A camera, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to take pictures of camp so I can cherish it forever." I said.

"I know the perfect place to go Laurence showed me this spot, it's where him and Stella went on their first date."

"Okay let's go!"

(We locked hands and went)

"Here it is." He said.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Let's take a picture!"

(I set it down and took the picture when it beeped the second time Garroth snagged a kiss.)

"Hey! I can't show that picture to my parents now." I exclaimed

"You don't need to it can be just for us to remember each other." He said.

"Is that why you kissed me while taking the picture?" I asked.

"Yep, to remind us that you will always have me." He explained.

"Aww that's sweet well, let's go to another place." I stated.

We went all around camp at sunrise and took a bunch of pictures. When I finished taking pictures I went back to my cabin cautiously making sure I don't wake up the girls. Garroth kissed me goodbye at the door. Unfortunately when I opened the door there Brenda was, stalking me, she interrogated me about where I was with Garroth quietly so we didn't wake up the others.

"Where were you? I woke up 10 minutes ago to see your bed empty, then I saw Garroth kiss you at the door. I need to know what happened." She whispered.

"Well… technically you don't NEED to know… you won't die because you don't know why I was out with Garroth so early…" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart alic." She glared and flashed yellow eyes at me.

"Fine I'll tell you just don't tell Kawaii~Chan, please." I pleaded.

"Okay, your secret is safe with me." She promised.

"Okay, I'll tell you so, I woke up at around 5ish and grabbed my camera to take pictures of the camp and the sunrise." I explained.

"Yea…" She nodded.

"Well as I was walking out I saw Garroth by surprise. He asked what I was doing and he took me to a beautiful spot and we took a picture there."

"Go on…"

"Well I sat my camera down and put the timer on to take a picture. Once it beeped the second time he snagged a kiss."

(I saw her open her mouth to squeal and rushed over to cover her mouth, she made a squeak and woke up Stella)

"W-What's going on? It's so early." She yawned.

"Nothing Stella go back to bed." I assured.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep, nothing to see here," Brenda said.

"Sure…" Stella nodded.

(She pretended to sleep to hear us talk)

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone about that." I asked

"Yea, can I see the picture by the way?" Brenda wondered.

"Yea let me get my camera." I said.

(I showed her the picture)

"Awwe you two are so cute together, where was that?" Brenda

"Garroth said Laurence showed it to him apparently Stella and him went there on their first date."

"Really? That's adorable."

"Yea…"

(The bell rung to wake everyone up)

Everyone woke up and I pretended to wake up. Brenda again was glaring but not at me this time instead at Stella. She interrogated her about where she was last night. I just left without saying a word while she was having fun with that. I quickly went to breakfast without them. I sat next to Garroth and he saw I was out of it today and decided to ask about it.

"You look blue today what's wrong?" Garroth asked.

"Brenda saw us last night and questioned me about where I was." I told him.

"Did you tell her?" He asked.

"Yes… Only because she scared me! I nearly peed my pants." I exclaimed.

"Haha, Okay, well what did you tell her?" He asked

"Well she saw us kissing at the door so she got mad about that and I told her that we were out taking pictures." I explained.

"Oh so nothing about me sneaking a kiss?"

"No… That's our secret."

All of the sudden I hear Ooing and I wondered what was going on then a few seconds later whistling. I see Emmek pull Stella away from Laurence. I got up and looked for my friends.

"Where are you going?" Garroth asked

"I'll be right back okay." I said.

"O-" He said as I ran off to see Stella.

(Stella explained what happened to us)

"Wow that's horrible, does he know that you don't like attention?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know but for right now I'm going to ignore him." Stella told us.

"Sounds like you."

"Let's go back to our cabin." Marrian stated.

We went to our cabin and hung out for a bit I was talking and Emmek was sniffing things. I got bored so I went to go and hang out with Garroth. I walked out of my cabin and looked around for Garroth. I surprisingly saw him scuba diving using the camp scuba gear. I was about to join but I remembered what I can do. I don't want to show him my weaknesses. He saw me and ran towards me wanting a hug. I screamed and started to run away because I actually tried with my looks today.

"What's the matter it's just a little water." He yelled.

(I tried to run away but he caught up to me and grabbed me)

"AHH, Garroth, let me go!" I squaled.

"Haha okay." He said.

"I got to go." I squeaked.

"Why?" He asked as I ran to the bathroom in my cabin.

I ran to my cabin shut the door went to the bathroom and locked it as I collapsed.

"Are you kidding me!?" I mumbled.


End file.
